Magneto-resistive (MR) thin film sensors used for low field sensing applications usually take the form of long stripes with a width of several microns and a length of tens of microns, up to about 100 microns as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,847,584 and 5,247,278, and described by G. Hoffman and J. Birtwistle in “Factors affecting the performance of a thin film magnetoresistive vector magnetometer,” J. Appl. Phys., vol 53, pp. 8266-8268, November 1982.
With such a large aspect ratio, the shape anisotropy of the long stripe helps to maintain the magnetic domain structure within the sensing layer of the device (which has a thickness of <10 nm in most cases). Prior work by B. Pant described in “Effect of interstrip gap on the sensitivity of high sensitivity magnetoresistive transducers,” J. App!. Phys., vol 79, pp. 6123-6125, April 2006 also shows that reducing the gap between adjacent stripe patterns can help alleviate the “stiffness” of the sensor caused by the shape anisotropy of the long stripe. Thus, the sensitivity of the multi-stripe sensor array can be improved, as we will discuss below.
A routine search of the prior art was performed with the following additional references of interest being found. U.S. Pat. No. 7,283,336 shows a single-domain free layer having a bias field at side edges of the read sensor. U.S. Pat. No. 7,203,039 discloses an additional layer of soft magnetic material abutting hard biasing layers to prevent flux leakage. U.S. Pat. No. 7,016,166 shows biasing structures abutting each side of the single domain MR structure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,873,499 shows flux guides abutting the read sensor.